Every Friday
by Madz Howell
Summary: AU where everyone is mortal. Percy and Annabeth are best friends, but will they discover that they're more? (Story's good, summary sucks)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! It's time for a new story! I came up with this at school and because I'm a crappy writer, I'm having my friend Kesha help me. SHOUTOUT TO YOU KESHA! YOU ARE THE ! Anyway, enjoy the story!**

Annabeth's POV

When I was 13 my dad and stepmom told me that my best friend, Percy Jackson, couldn't sleepover anymore.

(**Mr. Chase**, _Mrs. Chase_, **Annabeth**)

"**What the heck?"**

"**Sweetie, lots of things will be changing for you. You'll be growing and going through puberty…..and well… you will be feeling the urge to do….. other things-"**

"**OH MY GOD DAD! JUST STOP! I do NOT think of Percy that way! Why would you even say that?! EW!"**

I should probably explain who Percy is. He is my best friend and neighbor since I was 5. We were inseparable, he was my other half, the only person who ever really understood me."

"_It's perfectly normal for kids-excuse me- early teenagers to feel this way towards member of the opposite sex."_

"**OKAY YOU CAN STOP NOW! I get it now… Can we please be done?"**

"**Fine go tell Percy that he won't be spending the night this weekend after all." **

xxx

"What?! I thought your parents loved me?!" Percy said when I told him.

"They do they just don't trust the fact that you're a hormonal 13 year old boy that wants to spend the night at my house."

"Well who cares about that! I'll be in your room on Friday night. Leave your window unlocked."

Sure enough at 10 o'clock after I said goodnight to my family, Percy was at my window. He opened it and smiled. "Hey wise girl!"

"Sup seaweed brain." Ah nicknames.. gotta love 'em.

Percy's POV

"Hey wise girl!"

"Sup seaweed brain" God, I love it when she called me that. I might have to explain something. I have had a huge crush on my best friend, Annabeth Chase, since we were 11 and I realized what a beautiful, nice, caring, wonderful, and all round good person she is. It sucks having a crush on your best friend and knowing that they will always think of you as a friend.

"Uh, Percy?" I was quickly brought back to reality, "You gonna come in or are you staying on my window seal all night?"

"Oh right," I said as I climbed in. "I decided that I will be here every Friday no matter what and we'll just talk all night."

"No matter what?" she raised her eyebrow

"Even if I have to drag my hospital bed up here." Did I mention that she lived on the second floor? She has the perfect climbing tree right next to her window. Score.

"That's a little stalkerish," she said with a smirk.

"Well that's me for you, extremely handsome with a touch of stalker."

"Suuuuuure…."

"Hey! Hurtful!" I flashed her one of my winning smiles.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She said.

"Idk anything,"

"Oh my god you did not just say 'idk'"

"I believe I did, Anna-banana"

"So how was school? Did you like Ms. Dodds?" She and I ended up with an identical schedule because we chose pretty much the same electives.

"I think she hates me"

"I don't blame her."

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe that the fact that you were on top of the desk yelling give me liberty or give me death halfway through her SS lesson doesn't help your impression on her."

"I can't help the mad fabness that runs through my veins to give me this amazing personality and my good looks."

"Well control your mad fabness before you get detention!"

We talked for hours that night, and every single Friday night, no matter what. Every Friday.

**Well that was exciting! I hope y'all like it! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long I am an awful writer and don't do it enough that's why my friend Kesha will be helping. She wrote most of this chapter**

**BTW this chapter takes place 3 years after the last chapter**

**Disclaimer: Because I'm not cool enough, i don't own Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Annabeths POV(16 years old)

Dream

_I was running, I don't know where, but I was running. I saw a drop coming and stopped, but not fast enough and now I'm falling._

_I fall for a long time until I reach the bottom, I landed with a roll. Surprisingly, I had no injuries. _

_*GROAN*_

_What the heck? I thought as I turned my head. OMG! Percy is laying on the ground with blood soaking through the front of his shirt._

_"Ann-a-b-Beth!" He reached out for me_

_"What happened to you?!" I started freaking out and trying to find where the blood was coming from._

_"Annabeth, I have to tell you something," he sounded like it hurt to say each word_

_"Annabeth I need to tell you something!"_

_"What?! What do you need?!" I realized I sounded really panicked._

_"Annabeth, I-I lo"_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Stupid alarm, now I'll never know what he was going to say.

I get out of bed and go brush my teeth. _EWW! My breath REEKS!_ I thought.

I spent the next 10 minutes deciding what to wear, today is my first day of 11th grade. _HOLY CRAP IM OLD!_

I finally decide on skinny jeans with converse and a grey shirt that says "Never underestimate the power of a blonde"

* * *

><p>When I got to school I immediately started looking for my friends. Right off the bat, I see Percy with Nico leaning against the school trying to look cool (not successful in my opinion).<p>

"ANNABETH!" I turn around a see my friend Thalia.

"Hey!" I yelled back. Thalia, a punk, slightly goth, pink-hating girl, has been my best friend(next to Percy, obviously) since the beginning of high school. She's also Percy's cousin.

"What are those idiots doing?"

"Who knows? I never do."

"Oh well I guess we'll find out. HEY PERCY WHATCHYA DOIN?"

"OW I am going to go deaf if you keep doing that!"

"Sorry."

Percy and I walk to Calculus together. He always says that even though he seems dumb on the outside, his scores are off the charts. Ha! Like that's even possible. The highest he should get is a 98 considering he got like a 93 as a final year grade in Algebra 2. Our school is one of only 4 in the country which allows students to take calculus a year early.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I walk to Calculus together while I was just explaining that I am not stupid. Well everyone knows that I only go through because I get extra help from Annabeth. Like Hermione and Ron. Annabeth makes fun of me whenever I say I get good grades but in reality, she's the only reason I study for the exams. I've pulled so many all-nighters just to be in the same class as her. I realized last year that she always gets that regal look whenever she is trying to solve a problem. She also gets it when she is annoyed.

**Annabeth POV**

He is staring at me again. I can't see him but I can sense him. He is just standing there.

"Hello everyone! My name is Ms. Cassandra. Now that you all are in 11th grade and you all should be mature enough to learn Calculus then you guys should be able to call me by my first name. You still keep the Ms. though. That stays. Now can anyone remind me what a tangent is?"

My hand went up almost instantly and so did Percy's. I know why his went up. He snuck mostly every Friday for studying or goofing up like an idiot. I always have to create odd methods of teaching him things because he is ADHD and dyslexic.

**Percy's POV**

I remembered this one. When Annabeth taught me stuff with her wacky ways she used tango to teach me tangent. What we did was that for each move I taught her, she taught me something concerning school.

"A tangent is a straight line or plane that touches a curve or a curved surface at a point but if extended doesn't cross cross it at that point."

"Good now can anyone tell me what a cosin and a sin is? Yes you in the back with the blond hair and the stormy gray eyes."

She goes on to explain what they are with precision. I wish she knew. Well I better keep it together for my weekly visit. After all it is _Friday_. Oh my god they just ruined what, in a perfect world, should have been the last day of summer.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay chapter 2 is on! So the more reviews I get the harder I'll work on the story so R&amp;R<strong>

**Keep being da bomb!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I wrote the tiniest bit of this one. Kesha wrote a LOT of it... I won't post as much, my parents grounded me so see yaaaaaaa**

* * *

><p>Percy's POV(Friday night)<p>

It was 9:45 and I was getting ready to go to Annabeth's house. She told me that Thalia was coming over and she usually falls asleep around….right now actually I thought as I got a text message from Annabeth or Wise Girl which was her name in my phone.

_Wise Girl: Thals is asleep you can come over here now. :)_

_Me: K, be there in a few! :D_

"See ya, Mom!" I called on my way out the door.

"Bye have fun at 'Nico's'" She said. Going to Nico's house was my excuse the first couple of times until she saw me at Annabeth's and now she's the only one that knows. And she already thinks I like Annabeth, she just doesn't know that I actually do.

"Ugh, Mom we are just FRIENDS!" I wish we were more, though…

I started climbing the tree that is directly in front of her room window. I grimaced as I remember 2 years ago when I slipped and fell off the tree.

*knock, knock, knock* I knocked on her window.

When Annabeth saw me she smiled and I have to admit, my heart did a little dance when she smiled.

"Hey Percy!"

"Hey Annabeth. So are we going to have to whisper the whole night or am I lucky by guessing that Thalia is a heavy sleeper?"

"Yeah. Well anything you wanna do this time?"

"I don't know. We can go lay down on your roof and look at the stars. It's a lot more fun than you think."

Annabeth's POV

_I always think about how small we are compared to the big universe out there. How insignificant my problems seem to be._

"Wise girl to Earth! Wise girl to Earth!" he yells.

I stop staring at the same spot on the wooden floor where we made a scratch while making arts and crafts in 3rd grade.

"Sorry, let's go but let me grab my phone in case we fall asleep there and you need to run back home."

I grab my customized iPhone which says _Stormy Eyes + Blonde Hair = Your BEST dream or your WORST nightmare. _

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

"There is Orion's belt."

"Where all I see is a gigantic spoon."

"You mean the Big Dipper?"

"Well if it doesn't have to do with the ocean and marine animals then why do I have to know?" I say in a whiny voice.

"Because when you walk out of the porch about fifteen years from now with your two year old child, are you only going to show it beautiful things in the ocean or in the land. What if it wants to be an astronaut?"

"Well then I will probably ask little ol' Dylan what he/she wants to be first like on a Thursday and I shall host this event on our roof on the Friday afterwards."

"Eww Dylan."

"What is wrong with my unborn child? He/She hasn't done anything to you yet."

"The name is just so mainstream."

"Well what do you prefer?"

"If it is a girl then Autumn and if a boy then August or Augustus."

_Dylan can be #3, hopefully._

Beep Beep. Beep Beep. Beep Beep. Her screen lit up saying 11:00.

" Well that is my cue to leave."

"Yeah see ya later. Hey don't forget we are still driving to the beach next week ok!"

"You sound like my mother. Well FYI I already packed for the weekend. We still have that long weekend right?

"Yeah!"

"Byee!"

We both climb down the tree and I walk home and climb through the window.

Annabeth's POV

I tiptoe back inside and close the window. Right when I turn around, I see Thalia wide awake and staring at me bug eyed.

"God Thalia! You gave me a heart attack!"

"Shhh! You'll wake up your parents."

"Do you really think that I am that stupid? I saved up money to sound proof this room back when we were renovating it and the constructors found the weak supports in the walls."

"Really?"

"No."

"SO are you going to tell me why you had the sudden urge to go up onto the roof or are you just going to keep me in the dark about this?"

"How 'bout no?"

"Fine, but you do realize that I am that person who will bug you till I find out and I am VERY persistent."

"I hope you realize that I am also really stubborn."

"Touche!"

" Well I'll find out. Till then let's go to sleep unless you have any plans on telling me stuff."

"Sleep it is. Good night."

"Night."

* * *

><p>"HEY SEAWEED BRAIN!''<p>

"WHAT?"

"HURRY UP! WE ARE BEHIND SCHEDULE!"

"COMING WISE GIRL."

"Finally got my license and we get to go to the beach without nagging parents."

We just turned 16. Do you know how bad it was for us because everyone during the school year is either 15 or 16 last year. Guess which one we were in.

I gave Percy first shift of driving. We lived about 30-45 minutes away from the beach house that my parents owned so for the first 18 minutes was Percy and the last 18 minutes was me.

We practically begged our parents over the summer but they said that they didn't want to go driving for 1 hour just to take us and come back. Well 2 sixteenth birthdays and license passes later, we got to go on our own but we had to swear on our life not to get a single scratch on the car.

"Hey Annabeth take the next 15 minutes of driving." He wasn't joking. I must have been so lost in my thoughts that he kept driving for the next 20 minutes. See this is why I bring Percy to things.

"Percy why didn't you tell me it was my shift 20 minutes ago?" I yelled.

"Probably because you were so lost in thought that you forgot to start getting excited over the museum that we see every time we come. I figured twenty more minutes wouldn't hurt."

"Thanks and really? I really missed seeing the museum."

"Not exactly. Funny story actually. I just skipped that exit and took the next one which added 20 more minutes, which I just shaved down to 10 don't forget that, so you wouldn't launch into a story that will make me fall asleep on the wheel."

"Ughhhh! Percy! Fine. Just tell me how many minutes I have to drive."

"0. Turns out that after the ten minutes I shaved down after the 80 mph run, we were literally already at the entrance so I went across the street and told you to drive for fifteen minutes so you would pop out of your little thought bubble."

In my mind, I shake my head, but out loud I said,"Great let's go and get unpacked before the big beach party."

Did I mention that the beach house we lived in was also connected to the most five star pricey hotel in the region? My dad knows the owner and built that house and hotel back when he had a thing for architect. I am going to carry that little thing on architect later.

First thing is to impress some people at the beach party. I know reputations are for insecure freaks but they are just so fun to uphold.

* * *

><p>It was the usual beach party. The dark night with the Hawaiian tiki torches, luaus, and everyone dancing in the sand. I stand next to the smoothie bar where some paid experts twirl poles with fire on both ends. Percy was off dancing with some redhead named Rachel. I was going to go to the other side so these "paid experts" don't burn my hair off when- BAM I bumped into someone.<p>

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I didn't see you there. I am so sorry. I am pretty sure that the smoothie is going to stain and that is not helping is it? Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"Besides buying me a new dress, I think napkins should help."

"Oh yeah right. By the way my name is Luke Castellan."

"Thanks Luke, but you can leave the rest to me."

"Ok, but I didn't catch your name."

"Annabeth Chase."

I walk to the bathroom to wash the rest of the smoothie off of me. I think that I am going to need a new beach party dress. I text Percy:

**Percy I am going back to the beach house. Some doofus spilled some smoothie on me.-Wise Girl**

**You want me to come with you?-Seaweed Brain**

**No you finish your date with Rachel Truth and come home.-Wise Girl**

**Its Dare.-Seaweed Brain**

**I know. I dared myself to text that.-Wise Girl**

**lol kk cya later. Rachel is waiting for me.-Seaweed Brain**

**I go back to the house and fall asleep.**

* * *

><p>Knock Knock.<p>

I open the door to a man wearing a suit and holding a silver box. Percy came home and slept in last night's clothes. I grab the silver box and say thank you.

It has a note:

Dear Annabeth,

_I hope that last night's dress wasn't too valuable to you. If it was I hope that these can make up for them. I didn't know where you got the one from last night or which ones would look good on you so I just got the ones which looked beautiful to me. I hope that I can see you again preferably at 8:30 in the hotel restaurant. I hear that they have wonderful pasta. -Luke Castellan_

Why not? I thought as I went to look at the dresses he got me.

* * *

><p><strong>I really like this chapter, anyway have a good day!<strong>

**Keep being the **


End file.
